


Dumbledore's Downfall

by SlytherinEmrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abuse, Cock Piercing, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Neville Longbottom, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinEmrys/pseuds/SlytherinEmrys
Summary: What if things at the graveyard went down differently? What if Dumbledore wasn't as light as he tried to be? What if Voldemort was more sane? Well you might find out here....(Also I have dyslexia so you will have to forgive me if I get some things spelt wrong or versions of words wrong. I am trying. I spell phonetically so if there's any major wrong words sound out what I've got and you should get there though I do have a dictionary/thesaurus Web page open to help. Plus I'm typing this on my phone so let's hope for the best hey)All Latin in the story is acquired via Google translate so I will also put in the notes the English sentence I wrote in the translator so you know what I mean dispite Google changing its mind on the meaning.





	1. An introduction to Lotus Lily Potter

Lotus Lily Potter is not your average and ordinary 14 year old girl. No, Lotus is in fact as far from ordinary as you can get, much to the disgust, dispair and hatred of her Aunt and Uncle.

You see, Lotus Lily Potter is a witch. An extraordinary powerful, highly intelligent and exceeding beautiful witch making her the envy of most and the perfect target for the power hungry.. and this is just in the muggle world. Of course on top of that, you have to factor in the fact that even in the wizarding world, poor Lotus Potter is a celebrity. A celebrity for surviving a curse said to be unsurvivable. An unsurvivable curse cast by the most powerful Dark Lord to grace the British wizarding world in centuries. Some even claim the most powerful Dark Lord ever. As you can imagine this makes life very hard for the quiet and self-conscious girl.

For those shouting "Beautiful you say?" let me tell you this.. Lotus Potter has green eyes so green that they are compared to the clearest and deepest Emeralds and if you look close enough you can see flecks of both gold and silver veins of colour. Long waist length blue/black hair that kinked and curled in all directions making her hair look, on a good day like messy ringlets, and on a bad hair day like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards with the little Potters' hair seeming to have a life of its own. No matter what she does, she can never seem to control if it's a good hair day or a bad one. So like all frustrated busy teenage girls out there, she gave up on trying to even wrestle some form of control and opted to tie it up into a bun every day and hope for the best. Skin the colour of pure white snow, ruby red lips and a small delicate nose finishing off her facial features has everyone giving her double glances, though whether the looks she gets are lust, awe, greed, envy, appreciation or hatred is pot luck. While she is the perfect blend of Lily and James, due to the fact that she has perfect vision therefore no need for glasses, everyone who meets her comments on how she looks just like her mother with her fathers dark wild hair.

As for where Lotus is right now? Well I guess you will just have to find out. 


	2. The Tri-Wizard Cup

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

Panting hard in this dark, damp and cold maze with her hands upon her knees, leaning against the 10ft hedge for support and trying to take her weight off her busted and spider bitten ankle. Lotus Potter for the millionth time cursed her luck. _'Why is it always me, that seems to get into these horrid situations?'_

Fed up, hurting and done with the maze Lotus rants "Cedric, just take the cup! Your the true Hogwarts champion after all and I really just want to go have a hot bath and sleep for a year to forget this awful situation called my life."

Cedric looks at the cup and then back to Lotus and in true hufflepuff style steps back away from the cup shaking his head. "I can't Lotti, it wouldn't be fair. You worked just as hard, in fact probably harder seeing as your only 14, and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. You told me about the dragon's, you got me out of those hedge vines, stopped Viktor before he could really hurt me and then you not only warned me of the Acromantula but stopped it from eating me! I mean honestly, it's as if the world's out to kill me today!" he laughs though still 100% serious.

"Yes but Cedric you must not forget that, not only did I receive outside help from others, without your help I would never have gotten past the second task to make it here in the first place! I mean honestly who ever thought of these ridiculous, spectator unfriendly tasks needs to be locked in a mental ward for public safety. It's like all the tasks are designed for Hagrids enjoyment only! Dragons, Merpeople, Boggets and Blast-Ended Skrewts' just to name a few, ***huff*** this is all totally ridiculous." The more Lotus talked and ranted the more her hair seemed to frizz, even appearing to almost spark in places. "Fine, how about this? We take the cup together and then it's a joint Hogwarts win. Nobody can then complain and this farce can be over and done with"

Lotti half hopped, half walked over to the cup before Cedric could comment and put a hand out before turning to look at him. "Well? Are you coming or not!" Huffing a laugh Cedric walked over with a smile "Your something else Potter, never have I met a person who's own personality seems to contradict itself. One minute your all rolling over, belly in the air and the next your a demanding, sly firecracker who knows exactly want you want." All he got in response was a raised eyebrow, smirk and the reply "On the count of three, 1, 2, 3!"

Together they grab the cup and in that very instant, as the hook like sensation and swirling colours of light and dark signifying a Portkey, Lotti knew they were in for a world of trouble. 


	3. A deal with the devil

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

Landing hard upon her poor abused ankle, Lotti crumpled into a heap on the floor moaning quietly in pain. "Where are we?" Cedric asked "Do you think this is still the 3rd task?" Lotti turned and gave him an incredulous look. "Cedric, how can this be part of the task? Do you see any spectators, judges, hell even no 10ft hedge should be giving you the answer to your stupid question. We are in serious danger! We forgot about the fact that someone entered my name, perhaps in the hope of getting me killed when we were arguing over who took the cup! We need to get out of here! NOW!" Just as she said the word now the sound of footsteps from what could only be a robed wizard could be heard.

**Step. Step. Swish. Step. Step. Swish.**

Lotti quickly turned to Cedric and mouthed "The cup, we need to grab it together now!" Unfortunately for poor Cedric Diggory, it seems that death was knocking on his door that day for Peter Pettigrew rounded the corner of a very large headstone which was hidden partly by a tree, carrying a small baby like bundle. Before Cedric could even ask the question of _'who are you'_ that was on the tip of his tongue, the bundle, in a high pitched voice commanded "Kill the spare!" and in a flash of sickly neon green light, Cedric Diggory fell into a heap dead with a look of surprise upon his face.

Shocked, stunned and surprised at the quickness of Cedrics fate, Lotti was too slow to react when Pettigrew turned his wand upon her. So, with two swishes of his very stubby short wand, Lotus Potter was disarmed and bound in tight ropes. Then another swish of his wand had her levitating in the air and soon slammed into, and bound to a huge Angel of Death tombstone, defenceless and unable to move. "Peter, please. Don't do this! Please, I don't want to die! Please!" However despite Lottis' prayer like pleas Peter Pettigrew ignored the young teen witch and continued to finished preparations to a bath like sized cauldron he had levitated out from behind the old tree diagonally from where she was bound.

What felt like an eternity and barely a minute to Lotus Potter, Pettigrew started the dark ritual. 

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son." * **Crack***. The earth on which Little 4ft 9" Lotti stood opened up and what could only be described as what looked to be a course Ash like bone cloud rose out of the earth, and moved like a 100 bees swarming and flying together, until it came upon the cauldron and floated into the silvery potion within. Where as before the potion was as calm and smooth as a mirror, it was now a rolling, bubbling angry lava like substance of which was now a milk white in colour. "Flesh of the Servant, willing given, you shall renew your master" and before Lotti even had chance to close her eyes, Pettigrew withdrew a wickedly sharp ritual knife and sliced his hand off, cleanly through the bone as if it was mere butter. * **Slice, squelch, splash.*** Lotti sobbed her little heart out as Pettigrew screamed in pain, the potion now rumbling and a blood red. Panting and holding his stump close to his body, he moved quickly towards Lotti and through clenched teeth, he continued "Blood of the enemy, unwillingly given, you shall renew The Dark Lord!" Lotti could only stare in abject horror and fear as a flash of silver was all she saw before a sharp piercing, stabbing and ripping like pain was felt in the crook of her elbow. * **Slice, hiss, drip, drip, drip**.* Screaming out in pain Lotti missed the moment her blood was added but the sparking, flashing gold, black and purple lights emitted by the, now, melting cauldron drew her attention. As such she witnessed the rebirth of the darkest Dark Lord in British history and was powerless to do anything to either try and stop it or just simply flee as her every instinct was telling her too.

Before her after what seemed like hours stood a very naked very normal looking, 6ft 6", 30ish old Tom Marvolo Riddle. He ran his fingers down over his chest and abs, threw his black coarse pubic hair, down his thick muscled long legs, up to his face where he felt his high fine cheek bones, long thick black eyelashes and finally threw his thick wavy side parted short hair. Taking a deep lung full of fresh air, Lord Voldemort turned to face the crying girl and spoke is a soft musical like voice. "Lotus Potter, you stand upon the grave of my disgusting muggle father and have had the glory of not only witnessing my rebirth but also partaking within it, though of course you weren't given a choice and are my enemy, CRUCIO!"

"AHHHHhhh.. " Screaming like she had never screamed before, Lotti felt as if her entire being was on fire, felt as if a thousand rusty white hot knives were cutting and slicing at every nerve all at the same time over and over again. Feeling as if this pain would never end, she unexpectedly felt and almighty snap, deep within her chest, right next to her heart followed by a couple of small little snaps causing her to scream even higher from the shock and the unexpected pain that felt similar to getting electrocuted. Suddenly it all stopped, leaving Lotti panting, sweating, shaking and confused. _'Why do I suddenly feel... Odd?'_

Finally coming to her senses and being aware of her surroundings once more she heard the tail end of his speech. ".. And now I shall call my death eaters to me and they will watch as I show them once more how powerful I am, and what better way than with your torture and death!" and then he turned and walked towards a bowing Peter. Unsure what came over her but feeling it was the right thing to do, she managed to roughly force the whispered and broken words "wait, my Lord!" This caused the Dark lord to pause mid step and slowly turn to face her with a look of confusion, curiosity and bewilderment upon his face. Never in a million years did he think that _**THE**_ Lotus Potter, chosen one, saviour of the wizarding world and utter bane of his life only second to Albus Dumbledore would ever speak such words.

Through her swimming vision, seeing she had his attention, and even though speaking felt like she was eating broken glass, uttered this sentence with blood and spit pouring from her mouth. "somethings different, I felt things snapping next to my heart in my chest as you cursed me. I dont hate you any more... Why don't I hate you anymore? I've never been light, always a grey witch but I suddenly don't feel anything bad to the dark... ***turning sad and confused eyes upon him*** why? What just happened?" Lord Voldemort just looked as perplexed as Lotti did. In quick strides that took him just a mere few seconds, he was right by her side with his wand out and chanting. All of a sudden she flared a yellow colour to which she gots the response "Interesting.. Very interesting.. It seems that snapping was the breaking of a compulsion placed upon you, though by who and what it was I can only guess. Only the goblins could tell you though it matters little for this small detail doesn't change anything for me."

Swivelling to march back to Peter to call his Death eaters, he once again is stopped by a small voice. "Wait... Please.. ***cough cough*** what if I join you? At least until I find out what compulsions they were. I'll go to gringotts as soon as I get off the train." "What exactly do I get out of that deal? I want you dead so you can't kill me, why would I let you walk away now, right when I have you where I want you, all so you can go and find out about a tiny small detail? Hahaha you must think im stupid girl!" he all but snarled "Please, I'll even let you mark me in some way so that you can find me, ***cough*** please, I'm not light but someone seemed to want me to hate the dark, to hate you. Why? Aren't you just a little bit curious as well? What this might mean for you and your side of the war? I want to know more about what you want to achieve, your goals and the truth, so don't tell me any lies! Please... " Lord Voldemort just stares at her in interest, confusion and with a little more calculation within his eyes upon hearing this.

"You would let me mark you? Just to find out some answers?" "Yes, not your full mark because I want to know your goals and ideals before I commit to that, but something you can call me with and track me too, to give you that piece of mind". The Dark Lord stares at her for a long moment, as if assessing her words. "Very well, I'm willing to do this on the conditions that if I call you, you come immediately. No exceptions. I will tell you my true goals, no lies, and if you choose not to join me, you understand that is your death sentence. Do you understand and agree?". "Yes" He nods and as quick as a flash he has his wand drawn pushed against her forearm however he is once again stopped. Huffing irritably he demands " **What Now!** " "Don't put it there, everyone knows that's where the dark mark is. Don't you think it will be odd that I come back with a fellow dead student, tortured, bleeding and suddenly sporting a tattoo I didn't have when I left?" That of course gives him pause as he considers this and considers what story she should tell.

_'It wouldn't do to have his rebirth suddenly announced.. Wouldn't do at all! This also makes him consider his death eaters. Are they trustworthy enough to call, or should he plot and wait. Do some of his own research. This of course is suddenly a no brainer. He is a Slytherin, from Salazar's own bloodline. Why would he do the Gryffindor theatrical act when he can do the Slytherin one.'_

With a wicked grin he coincides, "Fair enough, however you will tell them the story I tell you to tell or you will sign your death no matter if you choose my side or not, understand?" When Lotti nods he looked her over, where should he place it? When he suddenly had an idea. Before Lotti could do anything but squeak, he had her trousers undone, pulled down mid-thigh, placed his wand to her hip on her left side very close to her crotch. Looking Lotti deep within her eyes he gave a smirk that would have sharks weeping in envy he hissed the words " _~Notare indaginem hoc notat anguis tempore suo~"_ causing Lotti to moan in pain as a small snake is burned into her skin.

When the spell was stopped, he quickly pulled her trousers up, and undid the bindings holding her in place. Of course not ready for this, lotti ends up on the floor moaning, while trying to regain enough strength to stand up. Lord Voldemort, oblivious to this stands staring into the distance deciding on the story she will tell when his attention is drawn to a whimpering mess of a man, Peter Pettigrew, when all of a sudden it all clicked into place. With a sly smirk and a walk that looked remarkably like a predator hunting prey he said "Peter, terribly sorry, seems I forgot all about you. Here let me help you, can't have you bleeding to death, your much to useful right now" and with a wave of his wand Peters stump sealed over, making the stump appear years old rather than barely an hour. Confused by just this stump and not a promised hand, and the way he said his words he just looked in confusion and uttered "my Lord?" "Don't worry Peter you won't remember a thing" and before he could do anything other than look shocked and terrified, the newly reborn Dark Lord wiped his memories of his rebirth, altered them so it appeared like he was the mastermind simply out for revenge of his discovery, loss of cushy life back in her 3rd year, and stunned the rat like man. Then he vanished the melted cauldron mess and any evidence of dark rituals having just taken place.

Turning around to see Lotti using the Angel of Death headstone to pull herself into a half standing, half leaning pose, he quickly levitated Peters unconscious body near to Diggorys and quickly told her the story in his most evil, scary and serious face that promised a world of pain if you disobeyed. "When you get back, you are to say that it was Peter, everything was Peter, entering your name, killing of the boy, your injuries, it was all Peter. No mention of me, or dark rituals got it?" Lotti quickly nodded. "Good, Peters memories have been changed to match your story roughly and now we just need to do some things to make this believable!" With that he turned and summoned both Peters and Lottis' wands. Using Peters he quickly cast a Crucio, and a cutting hex. Turning to Lotti he gives her, her wand back and demands she casts a stunner and a summoning spell. " Remember you arrived here, Peter appeared, killed the boy, disarmed and bound you, levitated you and dropped you, sent a cutting curse at you, which accidentally cut threw your bindings, crucio'd you and while he was ranting, you were able to grab your wand. However he saw you just as you stunned him and sent of a very nasty curse back in return. Also, whatever you do, don't look Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape in the eyes, they can read your thoughts and memories if you do and will see you're lying. Do you understand?"

Confused by his last three comments Lotti simply nodded. He quickly got her into position near Cedrics' body so that she would be half laying on top of his body, he levitated Peters body so she could grab his leg which she did, and finally he placed Peters wand back into the conscious man's hand. Very slowly he turned and looked upon her shaking form. Slowing raising his wand so she wouldn't realise in time he commented "I'm not sorry for this you know?" and before she could so much as utter a word he cast "Sectumsempra" and quickly dropped the Port key on her chest.

Pain bloomed upon her chest, right cheek, arms and legs. Blood spurting from these fresh wounds and her body seemed to feel incredibly heavy and increasingly cold as she felt the unmissable feeling of a port key activating her last thought was _'oh, I think im dying_ ' before the world faded into black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notare indaginem hoc notat anguis tempore suo = To mark and track, this snake marks as temporary his own


	4. Aftermath

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

Lotti awoke from the comforting arms of unconscious by being unceremoniously slammed into the hard ground, feeling every single one of her wounds and nerves alighting in pain. Moaning quietly into a world of no noise, Lotti decided to not move an inch and hope nothing would disturb her nice peaceful world of calm. Of course with all things Lotti Potter related, she couldn't get her wish. Though in this case this was a good thing for though Lotti didn't realise it, had things stayed as it was she would have been meeting her parents beyond the veil within about 3 minutes. However all Lotti knew was the quiet was slowly disappearing, only to be filed with chaotic noise that sounded like a cross between thousands of angry bees, nails on a chalkboard and her uncles bellowing.  _ 'Is my uncle here.... no... Can't be... Still at Hogwarts.... Hogwarts.... Is that screaming.... Why is there screaming at Hogwarts?' _

Though no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts and how she came to be this way kept slipping through her fingers like trying to contain water in a sieve. All of a sudden she is grabbed roughly, lifted by the lapels of her shirt and moved slightly to the left onto a flat piece of ground. Ripping whatever she was holding in both hands out of them causing her to moan softly in pain, so softly it was only heard as a mere wisp of breath by the Wizard who had his ear next to her mouth accessing her condition.

Lotti of course was so out of it, so near deaths' door she still hadn't registered anything beyond the noise and pain. As such, she missed when long thin fingers wiped her face and neck hastily so he could try and find a pulse, missed when he ripped her shirt and trousers off leaving her only in her underwear in front of hundreds of screaming, crying and distraught spectators, much to her mortification when she sees  **_that_ ** image on the front of The Daily Prophet, and finally missed the moment when examining her uncontrollably hemorrhaging wounds, the flash of shock, surprise and recognition of the curse that crossed the wizards face before he started chanting the song like countercurse Vulnera Sanentur!

_ 'Someone's shouting at me... Why is someone shouting at me? So tired.. Is that music I can hear.. Why is there music?... Wait... Is that singing? Why is the person shouting at me also singing.. Better find out what they want, otherwise they will never leave me alone. A lesson I learnt well from my uncle.' _

Fighting her extremely heavy eyelids, she finally managed to get her eyes open a crack, enough for a slither of green to peek through thick long black lashes but not enough for anyone other than the wizard trying to save her life would see. In her apathetic state she wasn't able to show it but she was incredibly surprised at what she was seeing, while she couldn't connect with the world correctly as although she was hearing noise, shouting and the countercurse singing, she nevertheless despite staring at Professor Severus Snapes' extremely worried face and his frantically moving mouth, it seemed to her as if he wasn't saying anything at all.

_'Why is Professor Snape leaning over me?... Why does he look worried?... What is going on?... I can't hear anything he's saying?... Oh... He's looking at me in the eyes.... Wait... Not meant to do that... Why ain't I meant to do that?... Will get punished if I keep looking into his eyes though... So look away Lotti... Try read his lips... So tired..... Sleepy.... Wait.. Whys he shaking me?... Sooooo much pain..._ ***whimpers*** _Cold.... Can't..fight..no..more.....'_ ***blackness descends eloping Lotti in welcoming arms***

**{Severus Snape POV}**

***Huff***

_' How long does it take one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor to grab one stupid utterly pointless waste of perfectly good glass that could have been made into something useful... Like potions vials..._ ***scoff*** _What am I saying.. This is Hufflepuff and Gryffindor I'm talking about! The Hufflepuff boy is probably waiting on the golden Gryffindor girl, the_ _chosen_ _one, on hands and knees no less, helping a damsel in distress. That or there arguing over who should take the cup... The gentlemanly Hufflepuff vs the chivalrous Gryffindor.. Oh god!.. We're going to be here all night and well into the morning!_ ***urghh*** _Where's a Slytherin when you need one to come in and steal the prize.. Damn that Goblet for choosing totally inept competitors.... I mean that Beauxbatons champion was utterly incompetent!.. And don't even get me started on Durmstrang... Supposed school of Dark Arts and there students all look as if they couldn't make a cure for boils between the lot of them.... Here I honestly thought Hogwarts got all the dunderheads... Seems I owe my students an apology... Of course I won't be giving one but well, the sentiments are still the same......... Look at all my colleagues, smiling away... Having the time of their pathetic little lives.. Dumbledore with his contemptible clothing, absurd Merlin inspired look and those damn twinkling eyes that make me want to stab each of his eyes out every time I look at them...._ ***scowling*** _I hate my job...'_

Suddenly there was a flash of blue/white light, signifying the arrival of a port key when the crowds all went deathly quiet. Even Severus Snape turned an unhealthy shade of off milk with a slight green grey tinge. Of course this was totally understandable seeing as before them was one unmoving Hufflepuff, complete with a surprised expression complete with open wide eyes signifying death, one surposedly dead but very much alive Peter Pettigrew and one badly bleeding, trembling witch who looks as if she's gone 10 rounds of torture with an unhealthly complexion of grey.

Coming to his senses, Severus jumps up, volts over the front of the stands where his seat is, down the two stories (aided by a small bit of wandless magic to soften his fall) and starts sprinting to Lotti as fast as he can, while praying to any deities out there to  _ 'please not let Lily's little girl be dead!' _

Of course his movement seems to wake everyone out of their stupor for the students and some parents start screaming, Aurors' start trying to control the situation while trying to stop the crowds stampeding the injured girl or damage up the crime scene, while also trying to figure out how everything seemed to have gone so wrong. Dumbledore was also trying to fight through the crowds to reach Severus and Lotti, while the crowds where hounding both The Minister and Dumbledore, suddenly expecting them to have the answers that very instant! The reporters where having a field day!

Thankfully the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) decided that day to come watch the tournament for two reasons, one to be on scene should anything happen while being able to direct her Aurors better and two, to cheer on Hogwarts.. Even if she was secretly cheering on her old house, Hufflepuff. As such she was quickly able to bind and handcuff Peter Pettigrew into cuffs' that only she could undo, which also happened to, by chance, stop someone from transforming into their animagus form! She was also able to quickly create a portkey sending him to the cells only she could unlock to 100% secure her suspect. She really didn't like the look in Dumbledore's eyes when he saw exactly who the adult was that arrived with the children. She didn't like it and she would certainly get to the bottom of why Dumbledore looked a mix of enraged, calculating and like he had been denied his lemon drops. Yes she would or her name wasn't Amelia Susan Bones!

Severus finally reached Lottis' side, quickly removed her from Diggory's body, wiped her face and neck, checked for a pulse and if she was breathing. Discovering that the answer to all those questions was yes, he quickly set to work to discover how bad her wounds were, what caused them and how to try to fix them, or at least stop the heavy bleeding before he could get her to the hospital wing. ***shock and horror*.** _'These wounds are from my own spell... Who would use this violent curse upon a 14 year old girl... I only ever taught it to a few people and Peter Pettigrew wasn't one of them.. Something fishy is going on..'_

Running his wand slowly over each cut, Severus chants.. 

Vulnera Sanentur

Vulnera Sanentur

Vulnera Sanentur 

Across every single one of her deep cuts. While the wounds started to knit back together, he knew she was still not out of the woods. She had lost a hell of a lot of blood, not to mention she was shaking like she had been crucio'd and he alone knew from personal experience not only how excruciating the initial experience of being under this spell was, but also knew better than most that the damage done by this curse even from the smallest exposure could do significant damage and he could only imagine how long Lotus Potter was subjected to it.

Just as he was finishing the second round of chanting, a tiny slice of green caught his eye. Looking up, he's able to see part of her pupils, and becomes even more worried. Her pupils were different sizes indicating that something was going wrong in her brain, though he prayed to Merlin it was only from shock and not damage from the Cruciatus curse! Quickly finishing the countercurse chant, he rummaged through his pockets to find two blood replenishing potions. Seeing as she was awake he spoke to her. "Lotus, I need you to drink these and to stay awake!" Of course he received no response, almost like he hadn't said anything at all or as if she couldn't hear him. Terrified he gave her a gentle but firm shake, to try stimulate some sort of response from the tiny fragile girl. All he got was silence, a limp wobble of her head and what looked like the life dimming from her increasingly paling green eyes.

Now by this point, even though Severus Snape was in fact a trained healer, as required to be a Potions Master, the fact that this was Lily's baby girl, a girl he has sworn to protect even at the cost of his own life, over her mother's cold dead body 13 years before, had made his mind go blank of all his medical knowledge. Truly, if he was honest with himself, the fact that Lotus Potter was looking increasingly dead, giving him flashbacks to finding Lily's body, the worst moment of his life, was not helping his panic at all. Seeing her eyes roll into her head, he quickly yanks open her limp mouth, poured the blood repleshers into it, accidentally slammed shut her mouth so hard that her teeth clicked together and proceeded to massage her throat. After what felt like a lifetime for poor Severus, Lotti swallowed the potions. Knowing he was no more help in his current state he quickly, though as gently as he could, scooped her cool body up off the ground and ran as fast as his long thin 6ft 5" frame could carry him.

_ 'Faster Severus, Faster.... Oh god don't die!.. Damn Poppy for leaving the arena with those mediocre Beauxbatons and Durmstrang contestants... Their not important or as ill as Lotus... Damn not Lotus, its Potter.. Surname only Severus so we don't get attached..only ever Potter.. Oh god I think she's stopped breathing!  _ ***hysteria pushing him forward*** _... Don't die, Lily don't let her die!... Thank god, there's the hospital wing..' _

***SLAM!!*** Doors bounce off the walls.  **"POPPY! POPPYYYYY!"**

Poppy Pomfrey stormed from her office with a face alight with anger, "Severus Snape, what is the meaning of all that... Noise.." Shock etched upon her white paling face at the sight of the normally calm composed man, for his hair was a wild knotty windswept mess, face red from exhaustion and covered in sweat, a wild hysterical look in his coal black eyes, body trembling in shock he hadn't registered yet and of course the fact that he, and his black elegant robes were drenched in blood. This was of course the moment she saw the nearly naked bloody and bruised Lotus Potter. "Quick, what are you waiting for! Put her on that bed!" Drawing her wand she quickly set to work.

Poor Severus was in shock, now that he could see Lotus getting medical attention all his adrenaline seemed to drain from his body making him well aware of his trembling. Though his shock addled mind wasn't registering the seriousness of that. No, all poor Severus could do in this moment was stare. Raising his left hand to run it threw his messy hair, his slick thick congealing blood coated hands quickly drew his attention. Upon seeing this, his brain just stopped, face paling to a worrying grey and his legs quickly gave out from under him, landing with a heavy thump. Of course Madame Pomfrey to look over at him upon hearing this, causing her to give a very worried look at the grey shaking statue-like heap of a man, though no matter how much she wished to help him right that second, she couldn't with Lotti right on the verge of death.

Oblivious to the look he was getting, Severus just continued to sit and stare in shock before his body could take no more and he welcomed the calm, cool blackness that had been slowly encroaching the edges of his vision. Body going slack, slumping to the side, the last thing Severus saw before his eyes rolled up into his head, rushing towards him, the extremely distressed and anxious looking form of one Minerva McGonagall.


	5. Wake up sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

The first thing Lotti noticed as she returned to the land of the living, was that she hurt.  Alot!

_'Urgh..._ ***Sniffs*** _Well I'm definitely in the hospital wing... What have I done this time... Hmm.. Let's see.._ ***thinks very hard through the fog in her mind*** _Hogwarts... 4th year... Ohhh Halloween.. Stupid Tri-Wizard tournament.. The maze... Fleur under the hedge... Viktor attacking Cedric... The cup.... Oh god the Cup!.. Portkey.. Dead... Cedric's dead..._ ***sob*** _The dark ritual... I thought I was gonna die!... Pain.. Snapping... My deal with the Dark Lord.. The plan... Need to get to Gringotts.. I'm so confused...'_

During the time Lotti was caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realise she had started to sob, drawing the attention of Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Potter, can you hear me?" Peeling open her heavy swollen sleep encrusted eyes, Lotti blinks a few times to try and counteract the sudden brightness in the room. With a harsh sore thick whisper "Madame Pomfrey?" "Oh thank goodness, your awake! We've all been so very worried for you, it was touch and go there for a bit but thankfully you came back to us." Eyes finally adjusted Lotti turns to look at the Mediwitch in slight confusion. Seeing the look of confusion on the child's face, Poppy asks" What do you remember?"

Of course this starts Lotti off, and she sobs hysterically, which when she finally calms down she finds that she's being hugged and rocked very gently by Madame Pomfrey who's whispering reassurance into her ear. Seeing she was calming down, she offered "Now I suspect your in pain so here is a pain relieving potion,  ***Lotti swallows*** a potion for cruciatus exposure,  ***Lotti swallows*** blood replenishing potion,  ***Lotti swallows*** and a nutrient potion.  ***Lotti swallows*** I'll get you some food in a moment though.." here she pauses, as if unsure how to address the issue, before looking Lotti right in the eyes, "However I must ask you how you come to those scars upon your back and legs?"

Lotti pales and freezes in horror!  _ 'Oh god.. My glamor must have fallen! OK don't panic! Breath.. Think!' _ Turning away from the Mediwitch the only thing Lotti can think of to reply with is "No Comment". Oh course this annoys Poppy,  ***Huff*** "If Someone is hurting you we can help! But you must tell someone before we can help you" but all she got in return was silence. "Fine if you won't talk at the moment then that's fine. On to other news, you've been here a week and 2 days meaning there's only 6 days left of term. I've had people banging down my door all week trying to get in to see you, of course I sent them all away with quite the tongue lashing, disturbing the rest of my patients, honestly what it the world coming to! The Triwizard ceremony has been cancelled due to a mourning ceremony for young Mr Diggory being held instead. Such a waste of life. As such your winning are in that pouch there on your bedside. I think I lost about 20 years off my life when Severus ran in here screaming and holding you," Lotti has to interrupt at that point though. "Wait, what do you mean Professor Snape ran in here with me", of course as she said that flashes of the Professor hoving over her looking petrified and shaking her float to the front of her mind.

"Oh yes, terrified for you he was, covered in your blood. Seems he was the first to reach you which is incredibly lucky as not many people know of the curse that you were hit with, and even fewer know the correct countercurse. He saved your life for had anyone else tried to help you, you would have bled out. Poor man was so distressed that as soon as he got you here, he himself went into shock and passed out. Though don't tell him I said that, he would be mortified to know I had told you. Also there are Aurors outside waiting for a statement so I'll just let them in then get you some soup. Would you like help sitting up?" Getting an shake of Lottis' head the Mediwitch march's off towards the doors.

_ 'Wow, who would have thought that about the Professor... I always knew he had more depth than he portraits.. Wait until I tell the gang.. They will have to eat their words about him now!.. Though.. That means I own the Professor a life debt.' _

As soon as that thought left her mind, a searing pain was felt across her ribs just under her breast. Sitting up as quickly as she could, while grabbing the hand mirror off the bedside table, she takes a look to see a small two inch red shield burned into her skin. The shield was a 14th century heater shaped, with a scroll banner running landscape across the top 1/3 of it. A red and white tudor rose was displayed half above the top of the shield, with the shield covering the bottom half of the rose and a proud lion laying in front of the shield with its mouth open as if roaring to warn others away. Across the side of the lion was the name Severus T Prince-Snape. Attached on each side of the shield was an identical magical harp looking similar to wings as if the crest was about to take off at any moment. Upon the shield itself, was three identical cauldrons with a pair of crossed upwards pointing wands, and wrote in a fancy black text was  **_Vita delicata umor communicent et rerum excogitandarum et intelligentia. Viam veritatis nobilitatis potential._ **

She quickly remembered what she had read when she accidentally came across life debts and what they were at Christmas thanks to the book Viktor had given her as a present. 

> Life debts are an obscure and not well understood branch of magic. As such all wizarding families advise their heirs to be extremely careful, and think before jumping into potentially hazardous situations, or who they choose to associate with. Even going as far as to intervene and place magical restrictions on their child should it look as if there risking all, for one wrong move could very well cost them all they hold Dear. It is for this reason that the Auror corps struggle to find new recruits. To acquire a life debt, either owed or owing, one must, as the name suggests either have your life saved or save another's life. This is why many families warn their heirs to choose their associations wisely, some even going as far as choosing for the child, for if something happened and an associate ended up saving you, they could literally ask magic for anything in repayment for your life.
> 
> As Mother Magic is the one to decide if a debt exists, she is also the one who enforces the debt and repayment. As such if you chose a wrong association and they saved your life, they could ask for anything from gold, servitude, marriage, all the way up to, if your the heir of your family, Headship of your family house. Of course this last one is extremely rare but it has happened in our wizarding history proving your life could be exchanged for anything you hold dear, even your family heritage. 
> 
> You know you have a life debt because a small coat of arms will appear on one of two places. If you owe a debt then a red shield will burn itself into your ribs and if your owed a debt then a black shield is burned into your right inner forearm.
> 
> The colours on the coats of arms are not a true representation of the colours used in the family shield of the person you have a life debt with, no like in finance, the colour red symbolises debt owing and black signals owed. If an individual's name appears on the mark, then you only owe a debt to that member of the family crest and only they can cash in the debt. However if no name appears, it means despite x of family z saving your life, any member of family z can cash in your debt, though we haven't been able to figure out what causes the difference as each time it has happened, in the same scenario with other pairs, only the debts were owed between the two and not the house.
> 
> Also if one person owes a debt to someone (not the house but a member) and the person they owe died, then the debt dies with them removing the mark from both parties as if it has been cashed in. This leaves the owed person vulnerable to potential assassin attempts as while the owing person can not harm them, it doesn't stop other members of the family from trying to eliminate potential danger to there house statue and name, though the last know life debt assassination was in 1754, between owing house Malfoy and owed house Weasley, though the one who ordered the hit was never discovered and went unpunished
> 
> However for reasons unknown, a debt shield will not instantly appear upon a person, despite the magical debt being there, instead either party has to acknowledge it, in either thought or verbally before magic can place it upon the body. Once one member of the pair acknowledges the debt, then it will burn itself on the pair when each individual is awake as to insure they are both aware. The reasons behind this aren't definitively known though one speculation is that while Mother Magic is powerful and all encompassing, she doesn't have a body of her own to wield her powers, so has to be recognised before she can complete the bond. Similar to how most witches and wizards need a wand to help the magic leave their cores to interact with the world. A conduct. Others speculate that the reason behind this, is because its a form of a magically binding contract in that you have to give whatever the other person asks for, even if you don't like or agree to it, and as such recognising it would be similar to signing your name on paperwork. The last theory is that the reason it has to be acknowledged is because the person owing the debt has the coat of arms placed in an awkward to see location, and if the person was unconscious while their life was being saved then they wouldn't necessarily see the mark or realise it is there. 
> 
> However, there are some exceptions to life debts. Children under the age of 11 can not owe or be owed life debts. Some think this is because their cores are too unstable for such powerful magics while others believe that because at that age, they can easily find themselves in life endangered situations, not understanding true danger, it stops them from being exploited by untrustworthy members of the wizarding community. The other exception is for Healers/Medi-wizards(witches) and Aurors'. It is not understood why, though some believe its due to the magical oaths promising to serve, protect and save when they join either career, but Healers/Medi-wizards(witches) and Aurors' can not, gain life debts from the people they save. Another twist in this obscure magic is that once the Healer's oath has been taken, which is a lifetime commitment oath they can never again earn a life debt, yet Aurors' who aren't on duty or are retired can earn themselves a life debt for saving a life. Though despite this, if a member of the public saves their lives, even when on duty, they will owe that person a debt. It should be noted that despite Potions Masters/Mistresses having Healer qualifications and are able to use that knowledge to save lives, they don't take the serve, protect and save oaths as the only reason Potions Masters/Mistresses gain these credentials is that an in depth knowledge of the body, and how it reacts with different scenarios, is required to create new potions.

Now that she thought about it, did Peter Pettigrew owe her a life debt for stopping Remus and Sirius at the end of 3rd year? Suddenly she once again feels that searing pain except this time it was on her right inner forearm.  _ 'Well, I guess that answers that question' _ .

Before she could look at the new life debt tattoo, she heard approaching footsteps, so she quickly covered herself up just in time for the curtain around her bed to open and in walked what she could only assume were two Aurors. The first was a 5ft 7" women with straight blonde hair tied up in an elegant swirl type bun, sky blue eyes and a face that screamed she was a no nonsense type. If Lotti had to guess she would say the woman was in her early 40s and she wondered if she was related to Susan from hufflepuff as they looked remarkable alike, except Susan's face always seemed to have a smile upon it. The second was a very tall 6ft 8" bold man with Black skin, surprisingly warm chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with laughter and peace and looked to be in his late 30's.

"Miss Potter, My name is Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE and this is my Colleague Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. We are here to ask you some questions about what happened in the maze. Could you please tell us if you know the man you arrived back with and what happened in the maze, please include any interactions you might have had with your fellow competitors as well so we can get a full picture and clear up any ends we are currently investing".

Remembering what Lord Voldemort said about eye contact Lotti looked down as if thinking. "Well yes, I do know Peter Pettigrew as I met him at the end of my 3rd year. That was the year Sirius Black escaped and everyone thought he was after me, but he wasn't! See he cornered me, Ron and Hermione at the end of that year. We were just returning from visiting Hagrid when Ron found his pet rat hiding at the hut. Sirius appeared and dragged us down into the shrieking shack and was demanding Ron to give him his pet rat. Ron stupidly refused, I mean here we were with an Azkaban escapee and all he wanted was the rat, of course you give him the stupid rat.

Turns out during Sirius's ranting that he wasn't my parents secret keeper, he was a decoy and that Peter Pettigrew was the true secret keeper. So when he learned what happened to my parents he started to hunt the traitor, who might I add, was Ron's pet rat! He found Peter after he betrayed my parents but Peter started shouting that Sirius had betrayed us and then cast the curse to blow up the gas lines. He then chopped of his finger and transformed into his unregistered animagus form of a rat. He had been living at the Weasleys for 12 years and no one realised but when Mr Weasley won the prophets annual gallon prize money, their picture from Egypt was on the front page, which included Peter on Ron's shoulder and Sirius recognised him and knew he was at Hogwarts.

Well see I have this map that tells you the name of everyone who's in the castle, that my dad, Peter, Sirius and Remus invented and Remus had confiscated it from me earlier in the year. So when Sirius appeared Remus saw us on the map and came running to help. He accidently left the map open on his desk so Professor Snape, who arrived about 5 mins after Remus left, to give Remus his wolfsbane also saw us all on the map and he came running too. Well Remus and Sirius got Peter back into his human state, though even though the Professor had arrived before this was unconscious so he didn't actually see Peter at the time.

Peter confessed to everything, so Sirius and Remus were about to kill him when I stopped them. Told them we could turn him in to prove Sirius was innocent. He never got a trial you know, but Remus transformed into moony, his werewolf half, and in the confusion and fighting Peter got away. When we woke up in the infirmary we told the Minister what happened and he didn't believe us, instead ordered Sirius the kiss which thankfully he escaped from. We told the headmaster and he said he believed us but couldn't go against the Minister."

"Rubbish" Seeing Lotti look at Madame Bones in confusion from her outburst Amelia quickly explained. "Albus Dumbledore is Chief Warlock. This means he has the power to call emergency Wizengamot meetings if he thinks the Minister is acting unfairly or unjust. He also has the power to call emergency trials if he believes there's cause. In fact, if Lord Black didn't get a trial, which I will definitely be looking into by the way, he should never have been placed in Azkaban to start with as anyone being moved to Azkaban has to have the paperwork signed off by the Chief Warlock and part of being Chief Warlock is making sure everyone gets a trial. If he signed off on sending Lord Black to Azkaban either knowing or unknowing he didn't get a trial then he too will be in a world of trouble." Lotti was horrified. This meant the headmaster had power to help and choose to do nothing! The fact he might have sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial despite protocol meant he did it on purpose which leaves more questions she could even imagine. Did he know he was innocent and that's why he never had a trial? Did he not care? This was horrible!

Swallowing to try and wet her suddenly dry mouth Lotti continued. "The first champion I came across was Fleur, I had heard her screams and ran to see if I could help. I found her unconscious on the floor with the hedge vines pulling her into the hedge so I sent up some red sparks for her and left. I started to hear shouting about 20 minutes later and it sounded like the boys so I went to see. They were fighting but there was something wrong about Viktors eyes. They looked empty, dead as if there was no thoughts or activity going on in his brain. I didn't know what to do, Cedric was the other Hogwarts champion but Viktor is a friend. Cedric was down but Viktor went to cast another spell and I knew as soon as he uttered the start of Crucio that this wasn't Viktor.

See Viktors dating my best friend Hermione so the gang got to know him quite well, and he told us once that he would never cast the cruciatus. He even failed his unforgivables module in his dark arts lessons because he refused to cast Crucio. He said that while he did love the dark arts he would never sully himself by casting such a heinous spell. He explained that with the other unforgivables, they can be used for good, like stopping someone from committing suicide or ending the life of an incurable patient who has months of suffering to endure before death, where as no good can ever come from the cruciatus curse. Its a spell meant solely for pain and torture so he refused to use it.

Viktor hadn't seen me yet so I quickly stunned him before he crucio'd Cedric and shot red sparks in the air for him. Cedric was just getting up and so I nodded at him and walked on. I didn't see Cedric again until I saw the cup. I was running towards it when Cedric appeared by my side also running for it, his appearance caused me to look at him which allowed me to see the Acromantula bearing down on us. I shouted to Cedric to watch out but it grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down. I couldn't let it eat him so I fired the only spell I knew I could use to cause it harm in such a small space, Arania Exumai as I couldn't use confringo without getting myself and Cedric caught up in the spell. The spider didn't like my spell so it swiped with its leg and sent my flying threw the air which is how I hurt my ankle. Even so my spell provided the time for Cedric to get up and he cast the spell that killed it.

We walked to the cup and started to argue, I said Cedric should take it as he was the true Hogwarts champion but he disagreed saying that I had helped him more than he had helped me and that I was the rightful winner. So we agreed to take it together,  ***giving a watery smile*** Cedric even joked that he swore death was trying to knock on his door with the amount of times he should have died in the maze alone... 10 minutes later Peter Pettigrew killed him. 

The portkey took us to a derelict abandoned graveyard and I knew we were in trouble so we was about to grab the portkey when Peter appeared. He pulled out his wand and used the killing curse, as if Cedric was nothing. I was shocked so I reacted slowly and this allowed Peter to disarm and bind me. Thankfully my wand didn't fly to far away so I was able to grab it when I needed to. He was ranting about how it was my fault he was discovered and lost his cushy life. He used a cutting curse on me which hit my arm and thankfully sliced threw my bindings allowing me to grab my wand though not before he crucio'd me. I don't know how long I was under the spell but it was the most pain I'd ever felt. He kept ranting after he released the spell which gave me time to recover and grab my wand. He saw me at the last second before I stunned him and he fired the spell that cut me everywhere. Luckily we were all so near each other so I was able to grab them both and accio the cup. I don't remember anything after that".

Looking back to the Aurors, she sees them writing everything down and waits to see if they have any more questions. Just as the Aurors were finishing writing Madame Pomfrey walks in with a tray floating behind her which had a bowl of steaming soup, a cup of juice, spoon and some fruit and placed it in front of her. Picking up her spoon she starts to eat, realising just how hungry she feels when Auror Shacklebolt starts to speak. "Thank you for answering the questions we had. You won't be called to the trial of Peter Pettigrew due to your age and the fact we shall be using Veritaserum to get the truth. Do you have any questions for us?"

Due to having a mouthful of soup, Lotti merely shook her head no. Standing up Amelia hands Lotti a business card and states, "If you have any questions or remember anything else please owl me immediately. We will let ourselves out so you can get some rest." and with that they were gone.

After her meal Lotti lays back down to get some more sleep when the doors to the hospital wing bang open and in storms one irate wizard.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this! You can't come in here throwing a temper tantrum disturbing my patients!" She is however ignored as Severus Snape yanks back the curtain surrounding her bed and scowls his must angry scowl and yanks up his right sleeve showing off a 2 inch black Potter crest on his inner forearm. "What exactly is the meaning of this?" demands the Professor. "Umm.. Its a life debt tattoo sir, it means I owe you a life debt" Lotti was of course confused, shouldn't he already know what it was and meant? "Stupid Girl, I know what it is and what it means. I meant why is it there?" Lotti just stared like she was sure her professor was losing the plot. "It's there because you saved my life and now I owe you". Unfortunately this answer enraged the man more and he turned upon an equally angry mediwitch.

"Women, what have you been telling the brat! Filling her head with ideas I'm sure. How could you be so stupid to allow this?" "Don't you dare blame this upon me Severus Snape. I don't know who you think you are but if you don't start showing me some respect young man, then I'll have you know that you are not too big to go over my knee! I'll have you know that all I did was tell her you brought her in. I never mentioned anything about life debts, I have no idea where the child got that information from but it wasn't me!"

Now Lotti was annoyed. How dare they talk about her as if she was a small child not in the room. Scowling, with fire in her eyes, and sparking hair, Lotus decided to answer for herself. "Excuse me! Contrary to  _ some _ professors beliefs  ***here she glares at Severus as if to say yes you know im on about you*** I can and do read. So I read about subjects that aren't on the Hogwarts syllabus, also perhaps you're forgetting one of my best friends is a certain Hermione Granger so even if I didn't enjoy reading she would have ended up telling me anyway!" Of course Severus is only annoyed more by what he perceives as arrogance he replies "Insufferable Brat! Do you have any idea what you've done! What you could have cost me?" Done with this conversion and wanting nothing more than to sleep she turns her cunning and vindictive look on, a look in fact that is so remarkably like her mother's could be in similar situations, so much so that it causes Severus to step back in shock at the sudden reminder of his lost best friend and the fact that he has never seen this side of one Lotus Potter which makes him quite unnerved.

"Yes Spy master Severus Snape. I know exactly what I've done." Feeling completely out of his depth and totally unnerved by this sudden display of not only intelligent and knowledge he didn't think she had but also by the slytherin-ness the way the conversation has gone, he does the only thing he can think of to try and save face, which is by scowling, barking out "Detention Potter, my lab 7pm the night your released" and then storms off with a swirl of black cape. With that Lotti, feeling quite satisfied with herself curls up and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vita delicata umor communicent et rerum excogitandarum et intelligentia. Viam veritatis nobilitatis potential, = Delicate liquid life, creativity and intelligence. The true path of nobility and power. This is a nod to the Prince family magics affinity for Potions and Spell creation
> 
> All latin I use ive put what I wanted into Google translate to get the Latin of the English I want so bare in mind that I will always put what I intended to mean even if when I put the Latin sentence I was given by Google back in reverse it gives me something else - _- sorry.


	6. Planning, Research and a side order of Donkey.

"Speaking" 

'Thoughts' 

~Parseltongue~

"<Fred talking<" 

">George talking>"

"><Fred and George talking together><"

As Lotti lays completely bored in the hospital wing, she makes a mental to-do list that she needs to get done. 

  1. Look up the shields on her life debts, including finally finding out about her own family. She couldn't believe she still hadn't! Though to be fair she couldn't beat herself up over it too much as she had been incredibly busy and the end of year Dark Lord encounters never helped. 
  2. Find out more information about the dark sides true goals. She will have to owl the Dark Lord but even though he said he wouldn't lie she wasn't going to completely trust him with this so a major library session was in order!
  3. Feel out the gang on this whole death eater business. I refuse to be the Peter Pettigrew of my group.
  4. Finally come up with a plan to get to Gringotts. Must remember to owl my Aunt and Uncle so they don't come and pick me up. No doubt I'll have to dodge Dumbledore's Lackeys.



Satisfied with her current list, she decides to ask Madame Pomfrey for some parchment when the most wonderful sight walks through the doors. Her fellows in mischief and Mayhem. The Gang.

As soon as they see she's awake and watching them they give up all pretences of trying to sneak in with the combined shouts of "Lotti!" and she's soon squished under a pile of heavy bodies.

"Ahem". The gang freezes and slowly turn to the person trying to get their attention. One annoyed but slightly amused Mediwitch. "Do get off my patient. I didn't bring her back from deaths' door just to have my work undone by you lot suffocating her!"  ***Everyone quickly springs off Lotus as if she had suddenly electrocuted them, with said patient suddenly gulping down huge lungfuls of air, making her friends look at her guiltily***

"Second of all this is a hospital wing! Not a playground! I'd have thought with the amount of time one Lotus Potter lands herself in here, you would have all learnt my rules by now! I'll allow you to visit but keep the noise down as to not disturb my patients!"  ***Here Lotti makes a noise of protest as such a comment, as if she went looking for trouble*** and with that the Mediwitch was gone leaving behind a stunned silence.

***Huff*** "I have no idea why she used my visits here as an example. You're patients here, just as often as I am!" Here Lotti pointed to Neville, Fred and George causing all of them to snicker breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Ever the confidant one, Hermione starts her act of how many words can she fit in one breath. "Lotti, we were so worried! When we saw you arrive... It was awful. There was so much blood and Cedric was dead and you arrived back with  PETER of all people! They wouldn't tell us anything about you either."  ***Hermiones' hair starts to puff up like a cats' fur when scared or agitated***

"We didn't know if you were dead or alive! What happened? Viktor is so upset you know! Well Fleur is too, I know your close to her as well but see, someone cast the Imperius on him which made him Crucio poor Fleur, making him break his vow to never cast it. The Aurors told him you stopped him from doing the same to Cedric so he's incredibly thankful to you. He was horrified when he learned that poor Cedric died and you where at near death. The school has been really subdued with nearly everyone in tears. Even Slytherin house was shocked and upset this happened. Even though everyone knows the tournament was cancelled due to high deaths, the Ministry told everyone that it had done everything it could to stop that happening again and yet look, two champions rushed unconscious out of the maze on stretchers, one dead and one covered in blood looking dead. Everyone who entered is horrified at the thought it could have been them, dead, in Cedric place."

***The Twins nod as if agreeing*** "Hufflepuff house is in hysterics, I saw Professor Sprout sobbing into Professor McGonagalls' shoulder, though all the teachers have had red eyes and sad expressions on their faces. Professor Snape himself looked lost in his thoughts which completely unnerved his house! Though saying that he was positively enraged yesterday, whispers were said to have seen him storming away from here so.. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything except the right thing! How much do you know about what the professor did for me?"

Neville answered for the group, "nothing really. I mean we all saw him jump from the stands and running towards you but after that everyone was panicking so we couldn't really see what he was doing.... Though you should know that it seems the Professor ripped your clothes off to get access to your wounds so there's a picture of you in your underwear all bloodied and cut up on the front of the Prophet."

Lotus stared at them in mortification and utter horror unable to even speak. Luna chimes in, while looking out at the sky through the window, with "Don't worry I saved the article for you," as if this would help Lotti.  ***this didn't help Lotus' feelings at all*.**

"<Don't worry Lotti<" said Fred cheerfully. ">Thousands of people around the world saw the image and complained to both the Prophet and their local Ministries'>" George added helpfully. "><Which then caused the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) to get involved, which forced the Prophet to write a formal apology><" the twins said together.

Lotti didn't know what to do, thousands of people had seen her basically naked! It was every girl's worst nightmare! Seeing Lottis' dilemma, Luna adds with a huge beaming smile "Don't worry Lotti, I didn't save the apology article. Was dreadfully boring, I think the writers must have been suffering from an infestation of Biting Nibley".

Groaning Lotti just puts her head in her hands. Sometimes she really didn't know how she dealt with her friends and stayed sane! Well she hoped she was sane, but with her recent actions she couldn't quite be sure of that fact anymore. Looking up she decided to continue. 

"Yes, well thank you Luna.. Anyway, what you don't know is I was hit by a curse that not very many people know about and apparently, according to Madame Pomfrey, even less know the countercurse. If anyone but the Professor had tried to help me I would have bled out. That's why he was in such a mood. I recognised the life debt I owe".

Before anyone could even ask to see the tattoo, Lotti just whipped up her shirt, turning to the side slightly to show them the shield, exposing her A cup sized tits to them and not even being embarrassed or bothered by such an event, as if it was an everyday thing for her to do with her friends. Of course her friends were also completely unfazed at seeing her boobs, all moving in to get a much closer look, with Mias' and Lunas' face so close, examining it, all in the pursuit of knowledge, that their noses were barely millimetres from touching Lottis' ribs. Once everyone had their fill of touching, poking, prodding, and asking her questions like "how does it feel?", she pulled her top down and carried on.

"He slammed his way into here, thrust his forearm into my face, and demands to know what it was?" At the questioning looks, she rolled up her right sleeve showing them the Pettigrew life debt and explained that he had one the same except it was the Potter crest and that this was one for saving Peters life in 3rd year which led to another round of examining, poking, prodding and questions before she could continue.

"Well I didn't know what he was on about, I thought he meant he didn't know it was a life debt so I explained"  ***all her friends nodded as if they would have done the same thing*,** "Well apparently that wasn't the answer he was looking for and then turned on Madame Pomfrey and accused her of filling my head with all sorts of things, as if I don't read,  ***huff*** well I might have got a bit angry at them talking as if I was a child who couldn't read and had the intelligence of Crabbe and Goyle, and bare in mind I was tired and hurting before you shout at me Mia, so.. I may.. have lost my temper with them both...  ***looks away from Mias' frowning face, straight into the twins wide beaming smiles, while seeing Nevilles' and Lunas' bemused expressions from the corner of her eye*** and earnt myself a detention at 7pm the day I'm released with Professor Snape". 

Silence.

5..4..3..2..1..

"LOTUS LILY POTTER! I can't believe you! Only you can wake up from death's door and get a detention! What were you thinking? Of all the times to lose your temper. Honestly, how on earth do you even have the energy to argue with him, ill never know. Just watching you two fight sucks the energy right out from me so I'll never know how you can keep doing it. If I didn't know any better I'd swear it's like a boy pulling a girls pigtails to get her attention!"

Seeing Lottis' answering sly mischievous grin,  ***Sigh*** Mia replied "Yes, Yes we all know of your crush on the Professor, Merlin knows we hear enough about it from you".

"<Oh the professor has such a sexy voice<, >he has such beautiful long slender piano fingers>, >< and of course our personal favorite, Do you reckon the size of his nose has any correlation to the size of his cock?><".

Just as everyone bursts out laughing at the twins theatrics, Lotti grabs her pillow and starts wacking Fred and George in the face, causing the others to laugh more.

Once everyone has calmed down, though the happy smiles don't leave their faces, Neville continues "Anyway we brought your bag, quills, parchment and got some books out of the library for you to read, we know how bored you get in here, also if there are any books you want we can get them for you as well."

Beaming smile in place at such thoughtful friends, "thanks guys, it means a lot. Though there are some books you can get me.."  ***Lotti pauses and a cunning look enters her eyes before she slowly nervously looks at her friends who look at her with slight worry at the way she stopped mid sentence*** "though there's a task I need help with if your willing, I can't tell you why yet though, just please understand that it's very important and top secret, no one can know or they will start asking questions"  ***getting a nod from all her suddenly serious looking friends she gathers her courage and continues*** . "I need you to find out everything you can on the death eaters, dark Lords and what Voldemort's true goals were, not what everyone thinks they know but the facts. Please trust me on this, I can't tell you why, not yet and I'd do this myself on my own but there's only 5 days left of term and knowing Madame Pomfrey she won't let me go until the leaving ceremony."

All her friends look shocked and worried over this project, wondering why Lotti needed to know so information, especially with how close she suddenly wants to know the information, right after her near death experience though its Neville who answers. "You know we'll help you no matter what, you just need to ask! You're my sister in all but blood Lotti and I'm sure everyone else agrees with me on this.  ***The others all nod at this sentiment*** What books do you want us to get?"

With tears springing into her eyes, and seeing Mia with her trusty notebook writing down the task, possible avenues to find the information and other things springing to her ever busy mind, Lotti asks in a choked voice for books on the Potter family history, and books on family crests.

_ 'Well that's number 1, 2 and 3 on my list started, hehe' _

"Also guys I have two letters I need to write and send so will you owl them if I give them to.. you.." Turning to see what Lotti was looking at, there the gang see one Ronald Bilius Weasley looking slightly uncomfortable and shifting nervously.

"><Can we help you ickle Ronnikins? ><" the twins ask in their most evilest voice causing Ron to shiver. Plucking up his courage he trots to the end of Lottis' bed and takes a deep breath.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I should of believed you when you said you didn't enter yourself but it's over now and everything can do back to normal right?" Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

Finally Lotti replies "No Ronald, everything can't go back to normal. In fact I fully believe that if I had walked out of that maze, holding the cup together with Cedric you would not be here apologising." Here Lotti looks down and finally after a few minutes of what seems as if debating with herself looks up at him, fully confident with her choice. "So no, I don't accept your apology, and no I don't believe we can be friends anymore so it seems we part company and ways here."

This was the end of the rapidly changing red faced boys temper as he screams  **"** **WHAT** **! You can't do that! How dare you refuse my apology! After everything I've done for you! I've given you a family with mine! My parents wouldn't even give you two seconds of their time if it wasn't for me! Your choosing these losers over me?"**

Everyone looks at Ron murderously but before any of them could reply, " **OUT! OUT I TELL YOU!** I'll not have you coming in here disturbing my patients" and Poppy Pomfrey grabs him by the ear, pulls him to the doors and pushes him out before locking it behind him. She turns on the group "You lot out as well. You've been here nearly 2 hours and Miss Potter needs her rest. So say your goodbyes please" and waits at the door to let them out.

Luna, Mia(Hermione), Neville and the Twins all give Lotus hugs, kisses and tells her to get well, promising to do as she asked and to visit again tomorrow. So with that Lotti was once again alone and bored though not before the twins gave her an evil smirk with the remark "><Don't worry Lotti, we have a lot of new prank inventions we can test out on him><" making Lotti slightly regretful that she will miss out on seeing the effects of their craft.

Little did Lotus Lily Potter know that 2 hours later a very red faced Ron Weasley would skulk into the infirmary with bright green skin, the word 'Arse' in flashing purple across his forehead, his legs had been changed to that of a donkeys hind legs, a donkey's tail that seems to have exploded from his trousers causing them to expose his arse threw the now big rip in the back and huge donkey like teeth. This look was of course completed with the fact that every 10 seconds one Ronald Weasley would shout as loud as possible "Eeyoreeee".

You just couldn't help laughing when looking at him. So much so even the Mediwitch burst out laughing when she saw him and it took her 20 minutes to compose herself before she could look at him without re-bursting into giggles. Lotus Lily Potter went to bed that night with a huge smile and dreamt about a green Donkey with weasley red hair as a circus exhibition.


	7. Last day of term and remembering Cedric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just to let you know I re edited all my chapters and even put in extra stuff like an life debt explanation etc as I was asked about them.
> 
> Sorry for you inconvience but thank you all so much for reading.☺️

"Speaking" 

'Thoughts' 

~Parseltongue~

"<Fred talking<" 

">George talking>"

"><Fred and George talking together><"

All around one Lotus Potter were books all open at different pages. It was such a mess that she couldn't even sit on her hospital bed properly so opted instead to sit in the visitors chair beside her bed. Of course this caused Madame Pomfrey to tut and mutter about "young people these days who think they know better than their elders when it comes to rest and recovery" which Lotti promptly ignored and carried on researching.

The self updating book that currently held Lotti Potters attention was a book filled with all the different British family crests! The Black's, The Bones, The Malfoys, The Potters, The Weasleys, The Longbottoms and so many more. You name it and the book most likely had them. Lotti didn't even realise there were so many old family names and thankfully the book had an in depth explanation to all the ranks', as well as a detailed description of what each house believed in, notable accomplishments and any other public information you needed to know! 

> There are many family houses out in the world, each having different titles and ranks which can be very confusing to those without a fully magical background or those raised without their magical relatives to tell them. With this guild I shall attempt to guide you through the swirling murky waters that is known as politics. While this book is only about British houses, the ranking system is used by Witches and Wizards all over the world. It does not matter if the family name has changed over time, as long as they can prove their families have been partaking in wizarding life for an exact number of years then they will gain one of these titles.
> 
> Of the oldest houses, that is to say houses which have clear documented proof of their continued existence for more than 1000 years, they are known as the **Most Ancient**.
> 
> Next after the Most Ancient houses are the **Ancient** houses which have proof of 850 years of continual history.
> 
> If a family has been around for 500 years then they have the title **Epic**.
> 
> 350 years of family history gives the house the title of **Established**.
> 
> And finally all houses younger than 350 years old, with at least 3 generations of magical members, all go by **Clan**. No clan house can gain a secondary title to show if they have done great deeds until they reach the rank of Established which is when the heritage board in the ICW will assess your family history and notable achievements for the progression of the wizarding world.
> 
> Now for the secondary titles they are awarded based upon your families achievements and history therefore unlike the first title of your family name, the secondary titles can be taken completely from your family. Therefore before you apply for a change of your families titled status, beware that while your house age representation can only ever go up, you might just find your secondary title stripped from your family depending on if your family does anything to cause major negative actions on your countries communities. The secondary titles, in order of most important contributions to least contributions are thus.
> 
> **Legendary** \- For houses who have made the most impact upon the wizarding world. Usually only given to witches and Wizards who's families contributions have changed the face of their wizarding community, like the founders of schools or governments. 
> 
> **Most Noble** \- Houses who have made a life changing impact upon their community. Usually through events such as inventions, magical discoveries or an event that changes history either ill or good. 
> 
> **Noble** \- Given to houses who have made an impact on their communities but not life changing. Usually given for inventions or magical discoveries. 
> 
> Lastly, **Honorable** \- Given to families who don't have a secondary rank that do something important for the community. Usually given for people who become famous, important government workers like Minister or well known Healers, Teachers, Authors, etc.
> 
> Both titles can be used in any combination for example Most Ancient and Legendary or The Epic and Noble.

This was fascinating Lotti decided! With a renewed passion to reading all about her family history she quickly flipped to the Potters. The first thing she saw was a beautiful but stunningly simple family crest! In awe she studied it closely. The Potter crest was a deep rich red, 11th century Kite shield with a gold beveled edge. Running straight down the middle of the shield was a beautiful looking sword, which in fact looked remarkably like Gryffindors sword she drew from the sorting hat! Over the top of the sword were two black crossed wands. One facing upwards to signify ready for battle, and the second wand facing down which meant they had won the battle. What battle though Lotti had no idea. Finishing off the crest was a large silver script banner at the bottom which ran behind the shield before flaring out at the sides which had in gold print text **Pugnam parati semper vel virgae caldariam aut gladium mortem amici sit.** Goosebumps broke out all up her arms and legs as she read that. It was like her magic flared in both joy and agreement at such a powerful and meaningful motto. She could easily agree and live by that for the rest of her life.

> The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter has a long and varied history full of rich heroic deeds, great inventions and the bravest fighters. The oldest publicly know member, and founding member of House Potter is Godric Gryffindor. No one knows for sure where Gryffindor came from, and there's much speculation over if he was muggleborn or from Europe as back in those days families were only just starting to document their family trees. As such Godric was the first to document his family, as far as we know outside of House Potter as he never publicly documented parents or siblings. Godric married and had his own children and the line continued for 5 generations until his great great great granddaughter, an only child, married into the Peverell Family causing the two family houses to merge. When Florence Peverell née Gryffindor did not give birth to more than one child, enabling her to have been able to pass on the Gryffindor house name, the Peverell family shield and motto changed to represent elements of both houses. This happened once again in the 10th century with Iolanthe Peverell marrying Hardwin Potter except despite Iolanthe having two sons she wanted the Peverell name to die as her family kept being attacked by magical beings wanting the Deathly Hallows due to the Tales of Beedle the Bard being published by her father.
> 
> The Gryffindor family magic is said to be an affinity for Battle magic, though not confirmed, due to every Gryffindor both male and female having magical prowess in a battle. The Peverell family magic affinity is said to be Potions and Charms, though there is some debate on Dark Arts, mainly Necromancy due to the legend of the Hallows. While the Potters are believed to have always had an affinity for Warding and Magical creatures. While it is well known that most old houses are related in some way, resulting in decreased affinities in cases like these where houses merge, with the Potters this has never been the case and as you can imagine that having such rich affinities has led to Potters mostly going into one of quite a few areas. These areas being Inventors, Aurors, Masteries in all different fields or Warders. There have also been an equal amount of dark or grey members, with very few light Potters, which is why House Potter declares itself a grey, neutral house to best represent all the members of House Potter.

Her mind exploded with questions as she consumed what little the book said about her family. She wanted to know more! Reading the list of the most notable family members and their deeds was amazing. The fact her grandfather invented Sleekeazy's hair potion both didn't surprise her, taking into account her own wild hair, and blew her mind all at the same time. She could not wait to tell Mia this.

Moving on she wanted to see the colours of the Professors crest. She didn't not care for Pettigrews shield so wasn't going to waste her time on it. So she started to flip to Snape when just a few pages over from hers she saw it. Confused, she looked at the name The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince. _'Huh Prince.. Bet this is an interesting read'._

The crest was beautiful. A deep royal purple, 14th century heater shaped shield, with a scroll running landscape across the top with black flowing script reading **Vita delicata umor communicent et rerum excogitandarum et intelligentia. Viam veritatis nobilitatis potential.** A red and white tudor rose, half above the top of the shield with the bottom half of the rose behind it and a proud golden lion laying in front of the shield with its mouth open. Identical gold magical harps on either side like wings and in the middle of the shield three silver identical cauldrons with a pair of crossed upwards pointing dark golden wands signalling battle ready.

> The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince has a long and varied history, full of famous Potions Masters and Spell creators. The oldest known member, and founding member of House Prince is King Arthur Pendragon. While it is a known fact that King Arthur was a muggleborn there are some who believe this is not true. The belief behind this is that, (and this is a true documented fact that was the cause for King Uthers hatred of Magic) King Arthur was conceived using a very dark ritual that involved the sacrifice of a magical child to power the conception.
> 
> While not much is known about this long lost ritual, all that is known is that two deaths were required to power it and one had to be a magical child. The other death was the Queen herself, which she is believed to have known was a cost but didn't inform the King in her desperate need to provide King Uther with an heir. Many speculate that the child's magic and blood was used to give King Arthur life which would make him part of whatever line the child came from. The fact he was born a wizard does give some credit to this theory. As such when the Queen died in childbirth King Uther blamed it upon the Magical community and started a witch hunt to try and kill all witches and Wizards which he now believed to be evil.
> 
> Thankfully for the Prince line, the castles healer was a squib who saw King Arthur's accident magic before King Uther did and started to train him in an early form of Occlumency which stopped him from having uncontrolled accidental magical bouts. As such his father left a huge stain on the Pendragon name among the wizarding community so King Arthur decided, for the protection of his magical children to give them all the surname Prince instead, as acknowledgement to their royal blood and heritage.

_'Wow... The Professors a royal!.. We're being taught by King Arthur's descendent! Luna is going to die with this bit of information.'_

> As I've already hinted upon, the Prince's magic affinity is Potions and Spell creation though there is much speculation on if the Princes' have an affinity for the Mind Arts, Occlumency and Legilimency, considering King Arthur himself was able to use it to stop his accident magic. However the Princes have always kept silent when asked this even though a great number of family members over their history have had licences to teach others this obscure branch of magic. Due to the origins of the House Prince, they have historically always placed themselves in the grey party in the Wizengamot despite an ever increasing number of dark aligned family members.

Shutting the thick heavy book with a loud thump, Lotti leaned back in her chair to think. Firstly this mind arts business must have been why the Dark Lord warned her not to look into either Dumbledores or the Professors eyes. Though she was going to apply the same rule to Voldemort as well because if he didn't know how to use Legilimency then she would eat her cousins week old underwear! ***Lotti shivers in disgust at such an act*** _'Gross!'_

Just as she was about to start reading some more about the Potter family, a tapping at the window had her looking up. "Hedwig!" With a swish of her wand the window flew open and Hedwig gracefully glided. "He finally replied did he? Well I hope you got a few bites in for taking so long!" Hedwig swivelled her head to look Lotti straight in the eyes and bobbed her head while fluffing her feathers in pride. "Good girl Hedwig, I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you right now as you know how it is in the hospital wing but I'll give you double treats when I get out OK?" ***Hoot and a shake of Hedwig head*** "Fine, triple but no more! You should get back to the owlery. I'm sure your chick is missing you. Isn't he going to leave the nest soon? I mean he can fly and feed himself and I thought that owls left once they could do that?"

Lotti was puzzled by Hedwig's chick. All the books said he should have left to get some experience in the world, and allow for his magic to mature, before he would then fly to an Owls Emporium somewhere to find his witch or wizard. There was nothing wrong with him either as Lotti had Hagrid check the chick out for she was worried, but no he was extremely healthy. He would get his own food but he refused to leave the nest, cuddling up to sleep next to his mum. She had finally come to the conclusion that he was just a mummy's boy and like everything else in her life she couldn't even have a normal chick! Hedwig just looked exasperated by her chicks antics, gave a hoot that was remarkable similar to a sigh, moved her wings as if she was shrugging her shoulders and after a farewell ear nibble was gone.

 _'Well, let's see what Lord Voldemort has to say then... Well.. That's just plain rude..'_

Listen here and listen well you **troglodyte fuckwit**!

 **IF** you send that bloody menace of a bird again  I swear to Merlin , the next time you see it, it will be stuffed and mounted on my wall! Do you know how many times it bit me! Over 20! It drew blood!

There's only two reasons you have it back alive! 1) I don't have my own owl at the moment so wouldn't be able to reply, and 2) That flying rat is exceptionally good at dodging my curses!

It shit on extremely important Dark Lord paperwork! What do you think I do all day? Sit doing nothing looking handsomely dark and foreboding?

I don't have time to reply back immediately as you clearly demanded seeing as your bird stared at me for 6 hours straight, DESPITE my telling it I was busy and I'd come get it from the owlery when I had a reply. 6 hours of it sitting 2 feet from my face staring none stop!

THEN, after 6 hours it processed to attack and bite! I refuse to be told what to do by an owl and normally I would have ignored your letter completely making you wait just on principle except that feather duster got so destructive and vicious, to the point I couldn't even take a piss for fear it would make me a **eunuch** that I just wanted it gone!

You are so _very lucky!!!_ your at that school right now otherwise you would be on the receiving end of a Crucio and then made to clean up all this mess including licking up its shit from my desk and floors! My goals are this:

  1. Complete magical and muggle separation. Yes that includes muggleborn being allowed to stay just taken from birth and raised in either a wizarding orphanage I wish to start or in a wizarding family.
  2. Better child protection. This is self explanatory!
  3. Allow dark arts usage. Again you get the point.
  4. Bring back traditions. Hopefully by starting a wizarding primary school so the basic level of education for all magical is the same.
  5. Equality to all.. Except muggles. With them I'd rather try and find a way to wipe them out! 



These are of course the main goals though things do change.

Don't contact me again unless it's a life and death situation or you have extremely important information. I'll contact you! 

Send that owl to me again and it's dead! 

_'Well... He's very angry.. Not as much information on his goals as I'd have liked either but I suppose I can' t expect him to write out how he hoped to achieve these goals either. Hmm i'll have to give Hedwig 4 treats for this marvelous job she's done.'_

* * *

Walking up from an impromptu nap! Lotti looks around to see the gang reading. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to fall asleep and keep you waiting, have you been here long?"

"No, we've been in the library most of the day trying to get some last minute research in but Madame Pince closed the library early so that no one was late to Cedric memorial. What have you been doing today?" replied Hermione.

"Oh get this Professor Snape is King Arthur's descendant! Plus my Grandfather invented Sleekeazy." As predicted Luna and Mia completely lost the heads and were demanding answers while the boys looked impressed. Lotti couldn't be bothered to tell them the answers to their hundreds of questions, some being the same question but worded differently! So Lotti just gave Luna and Mia the book and told them to look up Prince. Halfway through Lunas' and Mias' reading, with Lotti and the boys laughing about some of the pranks they had pulled on Ron in the last week, Madame arrived. 

"Your free to go Miss Potter, however you are still extremely weak so you will need to take frequent rests over the holiday so you don't have a set back. Don't forget to take all your sweets, cards, gifts or winnings. I'll see you lot next year so have a good summer" and walks off towards her office without waiting for a reply. _'Like that will happen at the Dursleys'._

So with that the Gang pack everything up, Mia and Luna saying they will return Lotti's library books tomorrow as they were both already packed and had a few books to return of their own, and with a finally shout of goodbye to Madame Pomfrey, Lotti Potter finally left the hospital wing.

Seeing as they had 45 minutes to spare before Cedrics Memorial service they take a slow walk to Gryffindor to drop Lottis stuff off, all the while talking about the latest gossip. Just as they were half way towards the Great Hall, Lotti sees Professor Snape. "Professor Snape Sir, I just got released from the infirmary but the Memorial runs till 9, what shall I do about detention?"

The Professor turns to look at her, subtly looks her up and down as if making sure she's all OK and replies, "Well Potter, looks like you will be gracing my classroom with your presence on the 2nd of September at 7pm doesn't it?" before sweeping off without waiting for a reply. Turning to her friends with a smirk, "Did you see that? He was definitely checking me out! Maybe my near death has made him realise how much joy I bring to his life. I might have a chance yet!" Mia sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose exasperatedly, Luna smiles widely and claps excitedly, while Neville and the twins snicker behind their hands. 

"Let's go to the Great Hall Lover Girl" and before she could react, one twin, George, picks her up and places her on Fred's back, already able to tell she was tired from the journey to Gryffindor. Despite her protests at being carried and that she was fine, the gang just carried on walking and chatting like she hadn't said a thing and so Lotti just sighed and prepared herself for the staring she knows she's going to get.

With the gang being one of the last into the hall, and how she looked the last time she was seen, Lotti was prepared for the staring. What she wasn't expecting was nearly everyone to stand up and start clapping!

_'This is so much worse than staring!.. Why are they clapping.. I haven't done anything worthy of this!.. This is so embarrassing.. Even more so since I'm being CARRIED in... Oh god I think my face might set itself on fire if it turns any more red.. Think!! what do I do? I can't smile for this is a Memorial Service!... Waving is for idiots.. Oh fuck it I'm just going to hid my face in Fred's back.. Problem solved!'_

Which is exactly what she did, and refused to look back up, even when Fred placed her on her feet to sit down at the Gryffindor table, instead Lotti just kept looking at the table as she could just feel everyone's eyes on her, making her skin crawl! Thankfully not long after, the Headmaster stood up, diverting the hundreds of eyes off her.

Dumbledore started the ceremony with "Welcome, everyone to this somber occasion. We are all here to remember a talented young man who's life was tragically cut short. However, before that I'd like us to talk about the other champions and their hard work as there efforts to deserve some recognition. 

From France and Beauxbatons Academy, we have the elegant Fleur Delacour. She wowed us with her keen mind by a fantastic use of a sleeping charm to defeat the dragon she faced in the first task. Then in the face of peril she fought a horde of grindylow deep in the black lack and finally showed much knowledge and skill to battle what lay in the maze. Despite being 4th, she can hold her head high as she has done her country proud at every step. 

From our brothers of the North, and Durmstrang institute we have the distinguished Viktor Krum. During the first task Mr Krum, impressed us with his duo casting of both a shield charm around the eggs and a bullseye conjunctivitis hex to blind the dragon enabling him to finish. To rescue his lovely girlfriend from the dangers of the black lake he wowed us with his advanced and if I may say so as a master of this field, impressive self transfiguration. Entering the maze he showed us he was more than just skilled on the quidditch pitch with a vast and complete set of spells in his arsenal, so even though he was awarded 3rd, he definitely proved he's more than just a seeker and done his school proud.

Next we have our enchanting winner Lotus Potter, who, despite her young age and the underhanded means of those who wished her harm by having her entered as Hogwarts second champion, has most definitely proved she can hold her own with the use of creativity, wit and quick wand work. For her task against dragons, knowing she didn't have the skills to take on an enraged mother dragon, she used cunning and wit, summoned her broom giving us a wonderful show of acrobatics and using skills she had at her disposal tried to talk to it, which has led to the discovery that dragons do understand and can communicate via Parseltongue." ***Dumbledore gave her a small glare at this***

_'Well I guess he's still upset over my use of supposed dark magic use.. Shesh.. Take about holding a petty grudge.. What did he want from me.. A broom battle with a dragon? *scoff* I'm not suicidal.. Thinking I could take on a creature of air and fire on a wooden broom.. Honestly.. Man's obviously rotted his brain with all them lemon drops!'_

"For the second task Miss Potter used creativity to approach the task in a different way from her fellow competitors and proved that herbology can just be as powerful as wanded magic with her use of Gillyweed. Last but not least she kept a cool head in the trials of the maze. When she saw her fellow competitors in danger or needing help, she did not walk away leaving them to her fate, no she spent up sparks for an unconscious Miss Delecour, she stopped a bewitched Mr Krum from actions that were against his will with a simple stunning spell, and once again sending up sparks for him and finally she stopped young Cedric Diggory from being badly maimed by an acromantula before offering joint victory to Mr Diggory and to Hogwarts. She has proved her worth and is well deserving of being the winning Triwizard Champion. So can you please put your hands together for Miss Potter, Miss Delecour and Mr Krum."

The room exploded in shouts, whistles and clapping. Finally when the cheers died down the headmaster continued, this time with a sad expression on his face. " Of course, we can not forget our last competitor, the charming Cedric Diggory. For his first task he showed his skill and ingenious in transfiguration. Like Miss Delecour he chose to show his ability in charms with a perfect bubble head charm and finally he showed not only his broad knowledge but his power with constant usage of power draining spells. In an ideal world he would be sitting among us celebrating his joint victory. Unfortunately he was snatched from us far to soon in a situation that should never have happened. 

Cedric Diggory was a bright and caring young man. One of the top students in his year who embodied all his house traits and was looked up to by all of his house. Prefect and a skilled seeker, Cedric would have been in his 7th year next year, predicted to have straight O's in his N.E.W.T's and was a very strong contender for Headboy. Cedric Diggory's aspirations for after Hogwarts was to become a Healer, specialising in children's health care as though he loved helping others he found the most joy in helping children.

He leaves behind not only his loving parents but his two younger siblings." ***Here Dumbledore gestured to a set of 1st year twins, a brother and sister, who sat huddled together clinging to each other at the Hufflepuff table*. "** While we here at Hogwarts will greatly miss Cedric, his family, friends and loved ones have lost a piece of themselves with the passing of Young Cedric that will never again be filled. As such you are in our hearts and minds during such a difficult time. So if you could all raise your glasses and have a minutes silence to all remember an honorable caring young man."

After a minutes silence the hall gave a final toast before the tables filled with food. There was barely a dry eye in the house, even most of the teachers table were crying with Professor Sprout being comforted by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. If you looked closely you could even see Professor Snape slipping a calming potion into her drink and getting an approving glance from the Mediwitch.. Which he immediately dismissed.

So Lotti Potter sat with the gang, Viktor and Fleur at her house table with the rest of Gryffindor, enjoying the food before her recovering body couldn't take anymore and she fell asleep with her head on the table half way threw pudding. The last thing she heard was lunas ever cheerful voice squealing "Sleepover!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pugnam parati semper vel virgae caldariam aut gladium mortem amici sit = Battle ready always, either by wand, cauldron or sword for Death is but an old friend.
> 
> Vita delicata umor communicent et rerum excogitandarum et intelligentia. Viam veritatis nobilitatis potential = Delicate liquid life, creativity and intelligence. The true path of nobility and power.


End file.
